


Poisoned Rationality

by Puluhuzi



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering, and then a lil ending fluff, first chapter is fluff and the second chapter is gonna be kinky smut okay, oh also im using the semi cannon names from the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puluhuzi/pseuds/Puluhuzi
Summary: When Audrey has a rough encounter in the ruins, her friend Paracelsus brings it upon herself to treat her, it ends up going a lot different than either of them expect.





	1. "There's no wound a half-gallon of absinthe won't cure."

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is my first upload, and its kinky slashfic. Tell me if you like it!

It was morning when they emerged, exhausted and fewer a man from the ruins. The early morning sunlight was a welcome respite after having extinguished their last torch in the catacombs beneath the manor. The survivors stumbled their way back to the hamlet, their packs laden with blood stained loot, and when they arrived, Renauld took the honor of reporting their findings to the Hamlets groundskeeper and their employer, the heir of the estate, and no sooner than their payment had been allotted from the valuables they'd recovered, Audrey ; known as the Graverobber, retired to the tavern with a pocket of coin and orders from their employer to "enjoy herself".

During their excursions into the depths, after they had dispatched the creatures that lurked there, she had taken to scavenging the corpses that littered the dark hallways and ancient alcoves.  
It was only this time that one of the fresher bodies had turned out to be not quite as dead as he appeared. An escapee from a nearby asylum seeking cover from the outdoors. Before she had the chance to react, he had raked his filthy nails across her, long enough to draw blood, and screamed words from a long dead language in her ear. He quickly found a knife buried in his chest.

The normally sardonic Graverobber had been shaken by her experience. The unintelligible words teased at the back of her mind, and after Barristan had collapsed under the assault of a hiding cultist, she found herself angry, and her mind uneased, when Paracelsus, her friend and their resident doctor attempted to treat her wounds, she got as far as wiping them clean before Audrey threw her off, and now attempted to drown her thoughts out with the liquor offered by the tavern keeper.  
It was Paracelsus who now hung at her side. Diligently trying to talk her into seeking treatment. "You know, that drink would do more to treat your wounds then going down your belly" she said, her soft voice muddled behind her spice filled mask.

"If you'd stop pestering me, I'd be right as rain." she shot back. "I've weathered worse".  
The Doctors expression was inscrutable behind her mask. though truth be told she knew Audrey would most benefit from a trip to the sanitarium in her current state, she felt a sense of protectiveness for her friend. They had history, once, before this place. When Paracelsus was still allowed in the halls of traditional medicine, a wealthy young woman had taken a liking to her, funding some of her more unorthodox research. Though that was long ago. and that young ladies fortune had long since dried up.

she reached into her robes, eventually placing a small bottle on the table "At least take this. It will calm your mind, and hopefully help you regain some sense." she said.

  
Laudanum was not cheap. Audrey pondered, "perhaps I can take it and spare the Doctors feelings, then sell it later". In her heart she knew it was a sincere gift, and had she not been in her current state, she may have even been touched by the gesture. but instead she said "Just because you owe me, doesn't mean you have to wait upon me".

Paracelsus wished she could make Audrey see reason, she understood she was beyond it at the moment. She withdrew from the bar, leaving her gift where she had placed it. Although not without plans to return.

It was much later that day that Audrey had retired to her room in the tavern. Her soon-to-be hangover dulling some of her pain, but gave her another. As soon as she'd made sure her knives weren't in the way she collapsed on the bed before realizing she had landed on something else entirely. She reached into her coat, retrieving the bottle Paracelsus had given her earlier, she examined it with mild curiosity. The Label peeling slightly and the stopper just a bit crushed. It smelled faintly of the herbs and chemicals that the Doctor employed. Which gave Audrey pause. She inhaled deeply, it was an odd, though not unpleasant scent, and she found her mind wandering to earlier that day. Perhaps she been too rough on her friend, she mused. Although before she could think much more on the subject, her drinking habits caught up with her, and drifted off holding the Doctors gift.

She found her mind wandered even in sleep. At first she found herself back in the ruins. reliving the events of yesterday in an unhurried delirium. The words of the madman even more indistinct, if just as unsettling. The emotions dulled but the terror still made her sweat. Eventually the scene shifted, back to the tavern, she saw her fellow adventurers, both living and deceased. before coming to Paracelsus. She imaged her now without her mask. Her sharp features and passionate gaze had been what had drawn Audrey to her in the first place. She lingered on the conversations they had on obscure procedures and theories best left unspoken. After being rejected by her friends and family in high society with the extinguishing of her fortune, she had been nervous to call Paracelsus to the hamlet, despite their history. But after their reunion, she found herself fixated on the Doctors face, her words, her smell. and though she didn't realize it fully, in her dream she dearly wished to hold her.

But this pleasant thought was cut short by a pounding through her head. It cut through her hangover and as she slowly came back to consciousness she realized it was not in her mind, but at her door. She dragged herself up, padding herself to make sure she still had a knife on her. before angrily stepping to the door, which when opened revealed none other than Paracelsus, uncharacteristically without her mask, her raven hair and intense gaze bare, though still draped in her waxed robes and smelling of perfumes and chemicals. As unwelcome as the intrusion was, Seeing Paracelsus face again gave Audrey pause.

"I've come to treat you, and I'll hear no word against it." She held out a foul looking salve in her gloved hand. "This will prevent blight from taking hold." she said matter-of-factly, as she tried to push into Audreys room.

A mixture of frustration and something else filled Audrey. At first she resisted. Barring entrance to her room "I thought I told you I'd prefer to let the pain linger" she said.

"I'll not have another of my teammates turned into a corpse, especially from treatable infection." she said. Maintaining a steely voice.

"I see you didn't even take what I gave you earlier!" she gestured to the messy bed, where the bottle was still resting visibly unopened.

Audrey began to falter. Though she did not back down. "I suppose I appreciate the persistence.." she muttered.

"At least let me do this." The Doctor said, stopping her pushing for a moment to make eye contact.

"I.." Audrey paused, partially because, as she began to remember her dream, she realized she wanted Paracelsus to stay, but also partially because her hangover was catching up to her. And before she could finish her thought, she found herself running to the open widow. where she promptly relieved herself of some of her earlier drink.

As she turned back into her room, Paracelsus was waiting for her. Arms crossed. "I said I would hear no word against it and I meant it, Don't make me talk to the nurse about your apparent resistance to medicine".

Audrey relaxed slightly, walking over to her nightstand, removing a glass of water from it before washing out her mouth. "Very well good Doctor, do your worst."


	2. "I do otherwise. Dost thou object...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy.

Paracelsus moved a chair next to the bed, instructing Audrey to sit.  
"You know, I could give you something for your delirium tremens. All that Absinthe is going to come back to haunt you some day soon."

  
"Allow us to focus on one issue at a time, Doctor. Besides, I feel fit as a fiddle now. Just had to get it out is all."

  
"Here, hold still for a few minutes" she said. as she reached into the salve to spread it on her gloved hands.

  
"This spread shall fortify against any internal assault on the flesh."

  
"I certainly hope so, it looks just as bad as these scratches."

  
"Very amusing, now, if you wouldn't mind"- The Doctor gestured to Audrey's blouse, already tattered from years of extended wear, and now stained with flecks of blood from the punctures of the claw like nails of the madman.

  
"You're lucky your jacket is thick enough to protect most of you, although it looks like the lunatic managed to draw blood on your Trapezius and Cavicle regions, fortunately he seems to have missed any arteries, or else whatever fever he carried in those grimy hands would surely of taken root by now."

  
Audrey didn't really understand what most of that meant. Not that she cared, the experience of being doted upon was one she didn't realize she missed, even as Paracelsus applied her poultice with her leather gloves. The water had cleared her throat and brought further clarity to her mind. The sleep seemed to have taken her back from the edge of her mental malaise, although the sensation of the cold mixture on her flesh reminded her of the reason for the attention. She watched the doctor carefully spread the mix across her skin, her face fixed in mild concentration. Audrey found herself drawn to her mouth as she talked. Her half remembered dream stirring in her mind.

  
Finally Paracelsus sat back and took some water to rinse her gloves. "Now let that sit for a candles length, it will draw out any residual blight . Tomorrow I will return to apply a new mixture to rebalance your humours, and you should feel healthy and invigorated again."

  
She stood and began to turn to go. As abrupt as always, though this time Audrey decided she didn't want her to leave just yet.

  
"Should? Are you not certain Doctor?"

  
"These mixtures have shown promise in the preliminary trials."

  
"Am I to believe your testing more of your theories on me even now?"

  
"They wont be theories forever, and I have good evidence to support them this time."

  
"Are you still angry over how I treated you earlier?"

  
"What? Of course not." The question had caught her off guard. She turned to look at her on the bed.

  
"You're always so prompt, Paracelsus. I miss hearing you tell me about your theories."

  
Paracelsus had never had close relationships. Her classmates and teachers were only ever strictly professional and friends were few and far in between. Her passion, as she thought it, seemed to drive people away. When a richer, younger Audrey had shown interest in her research, she was never sure how to act around her. The kindness hadn't made sense to her then. She always felt the need to be cordial and succinct for fear of ruining their unusual friendship.

  
A strange confidence surged in her then. Perhaps it was the vapours she'd taken finally having an effect. "Would you perhaps like to hear more? Hopefully it won't bore you so much you have to, ahem, relieve yourself again."

  
Audrey patted next to her on the bed, and Paracelsus took a seat to join her, and for a brief time both felt like they were years younger.

  
Paracelsus was halfway through explaining the various uses of the poison sacs found in some of the ruins fauna, and their practical application in medicine when the sensation that had been building in Audrey suddenly came to a head. without fully realizing what she was doing, she was raising her arm to the Doctors face. Seconds felt like they stretched into minutes until her hand was resting on Paracelsus' chin.

  
"Audrey? What are you doing? Is there something on-" Was all she could manage as Audrey gently pushed her fully on to her bed, "Why are you so kind to me, good Doctor?"

  
She stressed the last word, she knew Paracelsus loved being called Doctor, even if she lacked a degree.

  
Paracelsus herself suddenly felt as if her tongue was made of lead. Finally muttering out "I, appreciate you. You've been so kind to me..." Her words were slow and cautious. She was used to emoting freely, with her mask covering her face constantly. but she fought to keep her expression neutral despite her pounding heart.

  
"Are you still drun-" Was all she could manage before Audrey brought her lips down on Paracelsus own.

  
The kindness Audrey had shown never made sense to her then. but as she felt Audrey on top of her, the heat of her breath. She found she could do nothing kiss her back.

  
She fully awakened something in Audrey, minutes felt stretched into an hour, she reached down into the doctors robes, her expertise in slight of hand coming in handy as she quickly undid the straps of her outfit, and revealing her pale, slight chest to the light of the room.

  
Both were breathing heavily now. Paracelsus was too entranced to act, and Audrey found her frustration and lust combine as she instinctively lowered herself to Paracelsus breasts, lightly biting around the edges before teasing the nipples. The stimulation drew gasps and pants from under Audrey, who began to remove her own dress as she worked.

  
Paracelsus was dedicated to her work. In her own rented room, she kept a number of experiments and projects, and rarely found use for personal grooming. She never thought of her matted hair and haggard eyes. But in that moment, to Audrey they were the most wonderful things in the world. The smell of the preservatives and florals Paracelsus used mixed with the sweat and musk of a day spent in the ruins, and Audrey felt a heat build in her chest as she continued to breathe it in.

  
"d-don't think this gets you out of your treatm-" was all Paracelsus could manage, before gasping as Audrey found herself wandering from her breasts to around to her arms. Her tunic covered her scholarly physique. bony limbs and sparse hair decorating her body. Audrey was still entranced, she gripped the Doctors arm with her own hand. Raising it as she brought her face to the mild bush of her armpit. The heat of their bodies and the bittersweet scent of sweat drove Audrey to plant a kiss right in the center of it. The sensation sent a shiver down both of their spines, though Paracelsus had no desire to let on how horny it made her.

  
Not that she had to say anything. as Aubrey began planting messy kisses all over her inner arm, her other hand had been working through the doctors garment, and as she lowered her hand into her pants she was delighted to find to find Paracelsus soaked.  
"My, someone is riled up." she teased, beginning slow, tortuous circles around Paracelsus clit.

.  
All Paracelsus could muster in response to her was a low, needy moan. She'd never thought something like this would happen to her. She prided herself on her drive. Her lack of distraction. yet as she felt Audrey's Body on top of her, she could only think how right it felt, and no matter how shameful she found it, how much she wanted more.

  
Audrey withdrew from Paracelsus now saliva slathered armpit, she was so enamored with her moans she drew her into another kiss, feeling her breath hitch with each circle of her hand.  
as she pulled away, a line of spittle still connecting their mouths. Paracelsus finally managed to moan out a "Please". A simple request, but one that drove Audrey wild, she buried her face in the Doctors neck. nibbling lightly at her throat as she slowly sunk one of her fingers into Paracelsus wetness, maintaining her slow, methodical pace. And she was rewarded with Paracelsus needy rutting on her hand to get off, trying to force her deeper, faster.

  
"Such a needy girl" Audrey breathed in her ear. "If you want to cum so badly, here" she said, happy to oblige her Doctor. She buried her fingers, using her free thumb to finally rub her mound directly. And as she did she bit down once again on her, sinking her teeth into her shoulder, hard, though not hard enough to draw blood.

  
The sudden flood of stimulation overwhelmed Paracelsus, she unconsciously bucked her hips as her moans grew to a low shout as she came hard on Audrey, flooding with warmth and moisture as Audrey claimed her as her own.

  
When her orgasm finally subsided and her senses returned, Paracelsus found Audrey laying beside her, breathing unison. Paracelsus' clothes now strewn across the bed. And an uncharacteristic warmth in her chest. Audrey Pulled her face out of the crick of her neck, sighing happily.

  
"Good Doctor I think that is best help you've ever given me!"

  
"I didn't do much, you did all the work.."

  
"Good point" Audrey chuckled, "Next time we'll have to test you a bit more." She circled the curves of Paracelsus' face as she said this. And Paracelsus found she didn't mind at all, before catching her self for a second.

  
"Wait, next time?"

  
"Of course, my dear." Audrey beamed. She pulled Paracelsus hand in between her own, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckle. "if you'd have me of course."

Paracelsus felt a bit of wit return to her tongue now that her orgasm had passed, The same boldness as before pushing her to press a small kiss into Audrey's own hand. "Are you trying to make a kept woman out of me, miss Audrey?"

The only response either needed was Paracelsus pulling Audrey closer to her side. wrapping her arms around her back as they drifted off together.

  
She didn't want to think about how sore her shoulder would be in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here it is. This was pretty fun to write, actually. I may have to write a sequel where PD tops instead, although I like GR being the top in this case.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment/kudo! If you'd prefer more smut or more fluff feel free to say so, I only have two planned chapters but I may add more if inspiration strikes.


End file.
